The Zombie Apocalypse
by Axel091313
Summary: Everyone is getting ready for the new season of Total Drama, but when they are about to start trouble hits hard. Everyone is now trapped on the island with Zombies! Who will survive? Who will not? Main pairing is Trent and Gwen. But also a lot of Courtney and Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette, and Heather and Alejandro


**AN: Yep and here is another story yet again. Yes it's a zombie fanfic. I've never wrote one before, but I'm a huge zombie fan. Hope you enjoy**

**I don't own The Total Drama Series **

Gwen P.O.V.

"Chris McLean here and we are back with an all new season! This season will be called TOTAL DRAMA REUNION! The original 22 contestants plus Alejandro and Sierra, will be competing in all new challenges so see who can win ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris yelled so everyone could hear him. Ugh not again. We legit only got half a season off and we are already back. I need a break.

"This season as you can tell is Camp Wawanakwa, yes we had them make an exact replica of the island. This could be a good way to see how people have changed. We also have a huge HUGE twist in this season!" Chris continued. "This season will be SINGLES!"

"YES!" Courtney yelled. That is definitely her kind of game that's for sure.

"I totally got this in the bag." Heather bragged.

"Mi Amor you mean _we _got this." Alejandro said putting his arm around Heather. Yuck! That's all I got to say.

"Everyone go unpack and I will see you all again after lunch!" Chris yelled. "There is one cabin for the guys and one for the girls so get comfortable!" Great just what I wanted..

As I looked around the island it looked deserted, there were no animals anywhere. "That's so weird." I told myself.

"Whats the matter Gwen?" Trent asked walking up to me. Awkward.

"Um just thinking, I haven't seen any animals here at all." I said still looking around.

"Now that you mentioned it I haven't seen any either. Maybe since they rebuilt this island they didn't add any?"

"I guess that could be it, I'm just over thinking this, lets head back." Me and Trent walked back to camp. And of course all the girls were fighting over who got which bed.

"Do we have to have this argument every season?" I said walking in the door.

"Girl let me tell you this if Heather wasn't here we wouldn't be having this fight!" Leshawna yelled towards Heather.

"Oh shut up! Your just jealous!" She yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Eva yelled. That's it I'm leaving. I walked by the lake and noticed some red marks leading to the forest. "Um is that blood?" I whisper. I wanted to check it out but I really had a bad feeling. I should tell someone! I headed back to camp when Chris made the announcement. "Everyone lets begin!" He yelled.

Everyone stood there in the center of camp waiting for the challenge to begin.

"Is everyone here?" Chris looked at everyone, "Hey wheres Ezekiel?!"

"I saw him go into the forest earlier." Izzy said. Oh no the blood!

"Eva go look for him you're the one who told him to leave!" Heather told her.

"Fine what ever just stand here and be babies!" She stomped off. She was gone for a while.

"Dude where did she go its been ten minutes?" Geoff said scratching his head in confusion.

"Who knows, who cares." Heather rolled her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eva screamed. Everyone stood in shocked, even Chris didn't know what was happening.

"W-what was t-that?" Bridgette asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I confessed.

"You have a bad feeling about this, come on Gwen this is probably just part of the challenge." Duncan said laughing.

"Duncan I don't think she's joking." Trent said standing next to me. Suddenly Eva came running back in a panic.

"Guys! We're in trouble!" She yelled. I froze in shock. She had blood all over her and a bite mark on her left arm. She looked like she was attacked by something.

"What happened to you!?" Chris asked in complete panic, he didn't know what was going on and that was scary.

"E-E-Ezekiel a-attacked me!" Eva yelled in pain. "I need help!" No one went near her.

"Ava your scaring me!" Lindsay screamed. Without a sign Eva collapsed.

"Is she dead?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know man." Geoff answered.

"Chris what are we supposed to do!?" Heather yelled.

Chris was completely freaked out. "How should I know, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Uuuuunnngggg…" We heard coming from Eva.

"Ahhhhh!" Lindsay screamed.

"G-Gwen, do you think this is what I think it is?" Duncan whispered to me.

"I don't know." I stared at Eva, everyone was in shock no one moved. Eva slowly got up. Her eyes were blood shot red and her skin was so pale.

"Eva?" Trent asked quietly. Man I hope she answers normally. I crossed my fingers.

"Uuuunnnhhh.." She said again as she walked faster towards us.

"RUN!"Everyone screamed! I ran as fast as I could out of there. Everyone went completely different directions. After like five minutes of running I had to stop to catch my breath. I looked around me and I was alone.

"Oh no oh no, what do I do now?" I whispered. I had to look for someone. I slowly walked through the forest when I heard a branch crunch. I froze. Please don't be Eva, please don't be Eva, I kept repeating as I walked slower.

"Uuuunnnggg…" I heard from behind. I quickly looked and Ezekiel was there coming really close. He had a bite mark on his right leg.

"Ahhh!" I screamed running for my life. I ran and ran but Ezekiel was still behind. Maybe I should hide? I quickly ducked behind a bush. I stood there motionless as Ezekiel walked passed. I held my breath, trying not to make a sound. That was to close for comfort. He was almost out of sight when I got up but I felt someone put their hand around my mouth. I panicked, kicking my legs and arms. I was scared for my life.

"Gwen, shhhhh!" I heard from behind. I stopped and slowly turned behind. There was Trent.

"Trent!" I said kinda loudly. I covered my mouth. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I'm glad your safe." He smiled. I couldn't help but hug him.

"Trent I was so scared." I confessed. He hugged me back.

"We will be ok, I promise you." He released me. "We need to find the others."

"OK lets go." I agreed. He grabbed two thick branches and handed me one.

"Here, use this for protection." I took it. I cant believe this is happening. I was scared, no not scared I was terrified, but if I wanted to live I had to stay strong.

"Trent?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are these z-zombies?" I asked.

"I don't know to be honest, but if not they are pretty damn close to a zombie." I swallowed and took a deep breath. Trent noticed cause he grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He said. I didn't stay anything back. We couldn't afford any more noise. I just hope we find the others soon.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it. This is my first zombie story ever! Hopefully as the story goes on I will improve. I really want to capture the feel of a zombie apocalypse. Please review and I will hopefully update soon :)**


End file.
